A Night To Remember
by PrincessSaphyre
Summary: A girl who is an outcast meets the guy of her dreams online through a social website called . One day they visit and both of their lives change forever after this meeting.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Saphyre was an outcast and has always felt like no one knew she existed. That all changed the she met Koryn. He was a very sweet, kind, gentle, and caring guy. Saphyre was looking online at a website called Vampire Freaks, and browsing random people's profiles, seeing if anyone would have caught her eye. Then she came across Koryn's profile and instantly felt a need to talk to him because his profile description was a lot like hers. She private messaged him talking about how interested she was in his description and how much it was like her. So after that they started talking, and they have been talking ever since.

"Now I'm going to tell you right now don't fall for me Saphyre." Koryn warned her with a serious tone.

"I will try but there are no guarantees. Why do you say that anyway?" Saphyre was confused and didn't tell him but every time she saw him, and talked to him she got butterflies in her stomach and her heart would start pounding.

"I say this because I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry, but hey, we can still talk and have some fun." He said with a smile, which made Saphyre smile. She felt a little better.

So they kept talking for a couple of months and decided that they needed to meet in person. Koryn and Saphyre had known each other for a while.

Koryn went over to Saphyre's house on a cool night. Wearing his fedora, a nice button up shirt, a tie and nice pants, he was the sexiest guy Saphyre has ever seen. He got out of his car and fell against it as Saphyre tackled him.

"Oh…. Hi Saphyre! I was not expecting that." Koryn said as he hugged her back, then putting her down he looked at the blue ruffle dress she was wearing and blushed.

"I'm so happy that I finally get to see you Koryn. I've been counting down the days to the very hour you would show up. You look very handsome." Saphyre said as she was biting her lip, trying to hide her blush and fidgeting with her dress.

 ***This story is all my own and not from anyone else. I have been working on this story on and off for a few months. I hope you enjoy and I really appreciate personal opinions, comments, and criticism. Thank you.***


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **The First Time**

We got inside out of the cold and I took him to my room and close my door. Pulling him close to me, I leaned up against the door and kissed him softly.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I continued to kiss him, and then I walked him over to my bed. I push Koryn down onto the bed sitting on his lap in cowgirl position I kept kissing his amazingly soft lips. I run my fingers through his hair and gently pulled on it. I revealed more of Koryn's neck and bite into it deeply drawing a bit of blood. Then I push him down onto his back and started to grind on his dick.

She started loosening my tie and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. She was grinding on my dick more and a bit faster. It felt so good, and my boner growing bigger against her thong under her denim mini skirt. I could hear her softly moaning as she licked the blood that's dripping from my neck, and then she pulled on my hair harder.

I felt Koryn's soft hands starting to caress my hips and then you squeeze my ass. I pin his hands down above his head and told him sternly, "NO." I got up and went over to my dresser pulling out handcuffs and some rope. I put the handcuffs on him then tied his hands to my bed post with the rope. Taking off his tie and shirt completely, I licked his neck one more time to make sure the blood stopped for now then I purred in his ear and whispered,

"You want my tight, wet virgin pussy?" Hearing him whimper, I giggled a bit and started to stroke his hard dick and clawed at his chest.

Clawing at my chest more and more, I started making out with Saphyre and she undid my pants. She started to slowly kiss and lick me down my body and when she got to my pants I felt really hot, she took off my belt and made me turn over onto my stomach as she start whipping me with my belt.

I whip you harder and harder, hearing you howl loudly. I take off my thong but keep my mini skirt on. I take the rope off of you, but keep the handcuffs on you. I lean over and move my hair out of the way letting you bite my neck. I gasp as you dig your teeth deeply into my neck. I push you back making you lay down on the bed and clawing straight down your chest ripping you pants off of you at the same time.

I blush bright red as your dick moves around in your boxers. I rub your dick softly making it twitch even more. I crawl onto the bed and position myself to where my pussy is over your face, into a 69 position.

"You want your hard cock into my pussy? You have to eat is first."

Getting a grin on your face you lick my slit and I gasp and take off your boxer's then start stroking your giant staff and massaging your balls.

I lick all around you staff but never put it into my mouth, while I massage your balls faster.

"Mmmm... Saphyre you taste soooo good and you are soaking wet."

She blushed and giggled, and then she sat up and grabbed the keys for the handcuffs and took them off. I lean back over and flick my tongue on your tip as it twitches more.

I stuck one finger into her pussy, "Saphyre you are really tight... Let's see how many fingers I can fit into you." Softly whimpering from pleasure, she slowly put my dick back into her mouth and massaged my balls faster and faster.

Taking my dick deeper and deeper into her mouth, I started thrusting into her mouth as she nibbled on it a little and stopped massaging my balls. I stuck one more finger into her and she moaned a bit louder. She looked back at me and blushed, I smiled at her and stuck in another finger, I started moving all three fingers slowly in and out of Saphyre's tight pussy going deeper each time. I moved my head up and start flicking my tongue on her clit. She arched her back as I flicked my tongue on her clit and she moaned my name softly, as she bite down on her lip.

"Oh yeah... please faster?" I lean back over and deep throat you.

"Okay now I'm taking control of you."

Koryn pushed me down onto the bed and put his hand on my throat lightly choking me. I gasped and turn my head to the side and bite my neck ravaging not only my neck but the rest of my body by clawing my chest and back. I moan and twitch a little as he ravaged me.

Grasping my neck a bit tighter he start rubbing his dick on my slit and teasing my pussy as he giggles watching me bite my lip really hard twitching a little.

"You want my cock don't you slave?"

"Y...yes please?"

Biting my lip harder and harder as you kept rubbing my slit faster and faster until your dick gets in between my warm lips and starts rubbing my clit. I start groping my boobs.

"I did not say you could touch yourself, did I?" You said to me with a growl as you pin my hands above my head and put the head of your dick into my pussy then pull out again. "Mmmmm..."

Slowly he keeps putting the tip of his dick in & out of her soaking wet pussy, & every time he does she moans a little louder.

"You want my dick in you, my sweet little virgin?" He asks, as he slaps her pussy with his dick, making her twitch.

Biting her lip, she nods her head & replies, "Mhm... will you please put all of your giant, hard cock into my & take my virginity?"

With a surprised look on his face, he nodded. Leaning over to kiss her, his throbbing cock slowly goes into her dripping wet, pink pussy. Both of them moan together, and she puts her arms and legs around him.

"Saphyre, your tight pussy...feels amazing..." he groaned out as he slowly started thrusting into her & picking up the speed little by little.

"Koryn...oh...you feel amazing too..." Saphyre moaned in his ear as she clawed his back & pulled his hair.

Both started to breathe more heavily and moaned together. Koryn's 9in long & 3in wide cock could barely fit into Saphyre's tight, virgin pussy. He was pounding away at her, while clawing her back with one hand, using the other one to pull her hair as he started to bite her neck.

Saphyre ran her fingers through his soft hair & pulled it, and then she pulled him close and moaned and whispered something in his ear that gave him goose bumps.

"I don't care if it hurts me Koryn. Please fuck me like the animal I know you are?" She sounded so seductive.

"Oh, really now?" He replied with a sly grin on his face. He chuckled a bit and turned her over into doggy style and slowly put his dick back into her pussy. Grabbing some of Saphyre's soft, long strawberry-blonde hair, he pulls on it hard and starts to ram into her pussy fast and hard, and uses his other hand to claw her back.

"Oh…fuck…fuck me Koryn. Please fuck me hard!" Saphyre moaned as loudly as she could. She grabbed the sheets and arched her back as he clawed at her again.

You could hear how fast he was pounding away at her pussy, because she started to scream and the bed was moving a lot. Koryn pulled on Saphyre's hair harder, clawing her back leaving deep red marks all over it. As a result she moaned louder and arched her back. Grabbing the sheets tightly, Saphyre can feel Koryn's huge cock fill her pussy and hitting her g-spot.

"Koryn…. I'm…. I'm going to cum. Can I cum please?" She moaned and begged him.

"You can't cum until I say so and if you do without my permission, I will punish you. You understand?" He asked and gave me his dominant face.

With a small pout she replied, "Yes sir." Saphyre kept moaning and tried really hard to hold back her cum, but she knew she was going to any minute.

"Saphyre you want to cum on my dick right?" She nodded in reply. "Okay, then you have to ride my dick and make me cum with you." He demanded.

"Yes sir." She said with a blush. He pulled his hot dick out of her, and he laid down on the bed. Saphyre giggled when his dick started moving on its own. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss his soft lips, using one hand she lead his dick to her pussy hole and he slowly pushed all of his dick into her. Both of them moaned as they kept kissing.

"Yeah Saphyre…. Just like that…good girl." Koryn moaned to Saphyre and he started thrust into her deeply making her moan louder and louder.

"Oh Koryn, its so big…and feels amazing. I don't …want this to…end. Please keep fucking me?!" Saphyre replied to him as she was bouncing on his dick. Then she gasps as he starts to grope to her boobs.

Thrusting faster into Saphyre's dripping wet, tight pussy. "Saphyre you feel so hot, and your boobs are amazing!"

"Thank you, Koryn." Saphyre moaned as he sat up and started biting on her nipples and rubbed her clit.

"I can't take it anymore!" Koryn yelled as pushed Saphyre over pinning her down onto her back and rammed away at her tight pussy, slowly stretching it out and making her scream.

"KORYN!" Saphyre screamed his name as he pounded away at her. "I'm…. I'm going to cum…. Please cum in me Koryn?!" Her back arched as Koryn started hitting her g-spot almost every time he thrusted into her.

"Saphyre…. I'm cumming… you can cum now…" Koryn moaned as he started to cum, Saphyre did too and cum was flowing out of her swollen pussy like a river.

Koryn slowly pulled his dick out of Saphyre and cummed on her stomach a little. Then he laid down next her. Both of them were breathing heavily and Saphyre looked over at Koryn with a big smile on her face. She reached over putting her hand on his face and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, and stroked her cheek.

"Koryn that was amazing, but now I'm a little sore." Both of them chuckled a little.

"It's going to at first. What do you say we go take a shower then get something to eat?" Koryn asked with a big smile on his face.

Koryn picked up Saphyre and carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the counter while he started the shower then took her into the shower. When they were done they got something to eat. Then, Koryn and Saphyre fell asleep on the bed.

 ***This story is all my own and not from anyone else. I have been working on this story on and off for a few months. I hope you enjoy** **and I really appreciate personal opinions, comments, and** **criticism. Thank you.***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up in his arms, I was over joyed to know he stayed with me all night. I ran my fingers through his hair, moving it out of his face. "He is so adorable when he sleeps", that's all I kept thinking to myself when I looked at him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I tried to get up but instead he grabbed hold of me even tighter.

"Morning Koryn, how did you sleep?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Mmmm... Good. How did you sleep Saphyre?" Koryn asked as he stretched.

"Good, I finally got some sleep, also last night was amazing!" I said with a blush.

Koryn giggled, kissed me on the cheek then got up and put on some boxers and pants. I blushed as I saw his really nice ass, and then I went to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around me from behind while I was brushing my hair. Koryn's soft lips kissed my neck and it gave me goose bumps. I turned around and shook my head at him as I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going little miss?" Koryn asked with a smirk.

"I'm hungry and my stomach won't stop growling at me." I replied as I turned and looked at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you cook? No, I'm cooking breakfast for you while you sit back and relax, understand?" Koryn had a strange look on his face when he said that but I nodded to him and went down the hallway as he followed me down the hallway. I went, turned on the television, and sat on the couch.

"So what would you like to have for breakfast today?" Koryn pulled out some orange juice and two glass cups out. He poured me a glass of orange juice and brought it to me.

"Thank you. How about an omelet like you made on Skype a little while ago?" Taking a sip of the juice, it ran nice and cold down my dry throat which gave me chills. I looked up at him with a smile and put on the Teen Titans show.

"Okay anything specific you want with it?" Koryn asked as he pulled out a pan, a few eggs, honey ham, Swiss cheese, nutmeg, ginger, and some butter.

Koryn's Point of View:

I was happy to make Saphyre breakfast and let her relax, she really needed it. Almost every time I talked to her on Skype, she would be cleaning, helping out her little sister with something, cooking, or if she was lucky enough just sitting there talking to me. I was really happy that I got to meet her in person and I want to do everything I can to be here for her and comfort her. Saphyre is so beautiful, she's kind, funny, smart, caring, and when I'm upset she is there for me. I try to do all of the same for her. She's put through so much in her life and I want to make sure I can do everything I can to make her happy and be here for her no matter what.

I hate it when I have to leave for work and I can't see her. We text throughout the day until I get home; but because of work I can't text her that much. Something I do enjoy about my work day is when I get to eat lunch because she makes it for me every morning. Her cooking is amazing and when I get home we relax, cuddle then I either make her dinner if she hasn't started on it already or I will surprise her and take her to dinner. Sadly though, today was a bit different because I had a shitty day at work, then I got home and it was just quiet we didn't talk much... I hated it so much and I could tell she wanted to do something but at the same time she had no idea what to do.

 ***This story is all my own and not from anyone else. I have been working on this story on and off for a few months. I hope you enjoy** **and I really appreciate personal opinions, comments, and** **criticism. Thank you.***


End file.
